


According to Plan

by fictitiousmen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousmen/pseuds/fictitiousmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was where Geoff’s quick witted and improvised plan came into action- one where he would get a little something out of the two confessing as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

Perhaps Gavin’s wide smile and eyes that sparkled with mischief should have been enough of a forewarning of later danger. You would think that after all these years of knowing those tell-tell features of the blonde’s Michael would have stood up and walked out without so much as a word- but he didn’t.  
To start, they, as in Gavin, Michael, and Geoff, were at their computers as always. Jack over in Australia and Ray hanging back at his place with a head cold- leaving the aforementioned three to themselves in the Achievement Hunters’ office. A normal day at least till noon only to abruptly go downhill when Geoff turned in his seat to Michael and Gavin with the posed, “We can do a quick Let’s Play" before turning away.  
That’s when Gavin turned to Michael with a nudge and a finger to his own lips and over his smile. “Shh…" He hushed stupidly over toward the blonde as he began to leave his seat and slowly crept behind Geoff with an open hand.  
‘Fucking shit…’ Michael mused to himself, his smile widening the closer Gavin’s hand came to the side of the other’s face.  
And a loud, yet oddly satisfying, clap rang throughout the office accompanied with the usual, “GAVIN" as Geoff spun around to see the offending individual. Within that few thousand milliseconds that he did spin, he managed to tip over a beer, that was placed near his arm, and onto his lap to which he repeated the Brit’s name with more anger this time.  
"What the fuck, Gav?!"  
And if it wasn’t so hilarious to see the alarmed and apologetic look overcome Gavin’s face as he rushed for the closest thing of paper towels, already wiping at Geoff’s pants and shirt with an accent laced, “Ah, Geoff I’m sorry, didn’t mean for that!"  
It was quite a spectacle to watch from where Michael was. For a moment at least. Until he let the situation become suggestive…to himself at least.  
How Gavin was on his knees in front of the older male. How his hand rested on Geoff’s knee while the other wiped quickly over the crotch area of his pants. His fingers and hands themselves becoming more and more seductive and alluring to Michael. Then again when has the Brit never been so alluring to Michael?  
"Fucking Gavin, right Michael?" Geoff sneered playfully, eyes darting away from the brunette in front of him to the one sitting only a few feet away just in time to catch the look in his eyes. Which really wasn’t much, just a look of want for something. For Gavin.  
The proverbial light bulb shined above Geoff’s head at that moment. He wanted no, needed to push this situation further.  
It began with unbuttoning his pants, earning a look from where Gavin sat, “Geoff?" With just a glance at his own crotch and back to Gavin, the Brit knew exactly what he was saying. “No, you’re mad," He began with a shrill voice, already trying to clamber his way up only to be pushed back down by the shoulders and met with an expectant look from his boss.  
"No, I won’t Geoff," Still thrashing a bit from where the offending other was holding him down.  
"It’s not like we haven’t done this before." Maybe that was a low blow, considering the last times were because Gavin was drunk and Geoff was just there. Still, what he said managed to make Gavin hush up and look up with cheeks splashed with a cheery red hue. Out of anger or embarrassment Geoff couldn’t tell-nor did he care.  
"What about Michael?" He offered quickly, his hands on Geoff’s attempting to tug away.  
"I don’t think he cares, do you Michael?" Looking over to Michael who looked surprised, shocked even as he searched for an answer(to something no one should ever have to answer to) only to have the words that were at his lips evaporate into the air when he sees Geoff’s eyes narrowed and predatory- daring for an opposition. “Just do whatever the fuck," He choked out, pulling the headphones over the ears, “I’ll just have to drown you guys out with music."  
Looking down to catch Gavin’s face fall from surprise to what looked like resentment was also a treat to see. It was obvious the Brit was hoping for Michael to stand up for him or at least say something against it.  
‘Guess he doesn’t care…’ Gavin noted to himself bitterly.  
"Let’s do this then," Gavin began with a bit of a sigh as his hands rose to pull at Geoff’s pants to which Geoff himself graciously helped to pull down and away. The sudden shift in momentum for the task was an interesting one, but he supposed he knew why. It was pretty obvious after the first few months of just careful observation: Gavin had a thing for Michael. And seeing Michael just “not give a fuck" about Gavin giving their boss a blow job would be pretty heavy on the heart and give one that ‘okay-fuck-it-why-should-i-care-anymore-if-he-doesnt’ feeling. However funny or at least ironic as it may be, Gavin didn’t even notice how Michael felt.  
It wasn’t like those side glances that those two shot at each was just friendly. How could either of them think that? The same with all the so-called ‘friendly’ wrestling and pushing against each other. The nick names, fake little cat calls of screwing around- How could either of them not know of the others’ feeling? Oh right, because they’re both stupid when it comes down to this.  
This was where Geoff’s quick witted and improvised plan came into action- one where he would get a little something out of the two confessing as well.  
So with his dick already down Gavin’s throat and Michael turned away with a still angry(maybe even embarrassed) expression- Geoff could tell this would all work for the best.  
Geoff’s fingers were at the back of Gavin’s neck, his hand pushing just slightly in hopes of coaxing him further. Which it did, effectively too. The quiet sound of sloshing and humming from the Brit and the sigh and mumbles for more from Geoff was a little sweet thing to be relished- as well as Michael’s face growing red as time went on.  
And looking at the computer, all Michael did seem to have up was a word document and the editing studio all of which remained unchanging because- “Oh, sporting a little something there, Michael?" Earning a sharp turn from Michael who in turn just looked pissed, “If all I can hear through the music is moaning of course I’m going to get a-" “Well join us then."  
This caught both Gavin and Michael off guard. Faces surprised, even more so Gavin when he dropped Geoff’s dick straight from his mouth. To which prompted Geoff to slap lightly at his cheek and to guide him back despite the look he was receiving from Gavin and Michael both.   
"What are you saying, Geoff?" Gavin began, pulling away further this time, slapping at the others hand as well.  
"I’m just suggesting a little fun is all," Geoff began, pushing his own seat toward Michael’s as he tugged Gavin along, “You did it for me so why not help out your friend Michael?"  
"Because he’s different—"  
And he stopped. Faltering on his words just as his gaze met Michael’s. Silence.  
After a moment of just that, staring and the like, Geoff cleared his throat. “If there’re no objections how about we get the show on the road," Already spinning Michael’s seat around and working at the button of his pants despite protest.  
Gavin still sat where he was, unmoving. Just watching from the floor two men, whom he worked with, with their dicks out and waiting for him to do something.  
Geoff was the one to start that ‘something’ by tugging at the blonde’s arm forward with a whine, “C’mon Gavin!"  
That’s all it really took. A little pressuring and waiting and Gavin was going to do it despite that look on his face- hesitant and unsure.  
It didn’t stop him from stroking at Geoff’s dick. Nor did it stop him from kneeling moreso over Michael’s to lick and stroke at as well.  
Within minutes were the two men above Gavin out of breath. Geoff just mumbling out for Gavin while Michael sat there, particularly well reserved with his fists clenching into the seat.  
"Tug at his hair," Geoff breathed as he looked toward Gavin’s bobbing head, “He loves it."  
Michael just watched him for a moment, “What, no." Shaking his head defiantly as he turned away from him.  
"Tch," Geoff tutted, leaning over to pull at Michael’s hand- already pushing and threading it into the blonde’s hair.  
Despite the earlier protest Michael seemed to just breath and curse to himself.  
The coolness of hair on his fingers and the hot scalp beneath it. With a squeeze of Geoff’s hand over his, Michael followed suit and squeezed, no tugged and scrapped his nails over the skin.  
God, if Gavin didn’t hum over his dick. As if Gavin’s grip on Geoff’s dick tighten and his pace quicken over the both of them at that time.  
"Gavin," Michael finally breathed, feeling himself tensing and flinching just be the feeling of the climax coming.  
That was about the time Gavin’s big green eyes looked up into Michael’s hazel and pulled off with a mumbled, “Mi-cool?"  
They blew it.  
Literally.  
Michael’s breath hitched and heart skipped a beat when he just saw Gavin in that way; say his name is that manner. “Oh fuck…Oh f..uck!" And onto the blonde’s face while Geoff with a few huffs over his hands.  
It was probably a good ten minutes before Geoff buttoned himself up and began to leave.  
"You guys…seriously just talk that shit out." And left. Leaving both Gavin and Michael to exchange looks.  
—  
"So how did you two meet?"  
Both Gavin and Michael looked at each other and smiled, “Oh, Geoff just got us together one day and we hit it off!"


End file.
